Unrequited Sabriel: Chimes At Midnight
by Gatergirl79
Summary: While in New York on a case, Sam and Dean decides to blow off at a bar, where Sam find himself coming face to face with his high school sweetheart Katherine, Graves. But is she all she seems? - Meanwhile: Convinced that he's not going to survive what's to come, Gabriel decides he have one last hurrah and act of his feelings. - With surprising consequences. Gabriel's POV
1. Prologue: You Shell Go To The Ball

**Chapter 1: You Shall Go To The Ball **

_**New York. 2009**_

Gabriel ran his hands over his new curves as he looked in the long mirror. It had been a long time since he'd had any. He glanced over his shoulder to his vessel, the one he always wore. The small male body lying passed out on the floor. Strolling over to it, he crouched down, looking at the peaceful face, a small smile pulling at his lips. He tapped his manicured hand to his vessel's cheek and waited. Finally the eyes began to flutter open and looked up at him with confusion and concern. "Huh, where am I? Who are you?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He really hated the whole amnesia-morning after affect. It always made things so much more difficult. "Hey there buddy. 'member me, Gabriel. You're co-pilot."

The man's features relaxed finally and he sat himself up rubbing the back of his head. "G-Gabriel?"

"Yep. Listen, we've already had this talk but, well….lets go over it again. Forty-eight hours shore leave…'member that. Deal with any unfinished business, then it's back to the big picture, alright."

The man stretched out his back. They'd come to this agreement weeks ago, almost the moment they'd been busted by Heckle and Jekyll. Gabriel helped Dylan O'Reilly to his feet. When he'd first become the archangel's vessel, he'd been living on the streets with nothing but his dog and faith for company, battling a guilty conscious and a need for redemption. Gabriel had offered him a better life, all he had to do was say yes. He'd never lied to the man, Dylan knew everything there was to know about the archangel-turned-trickster and Gabriel knew everything about him. Over the years he'd helped the man come to terms with his past.

"What's with the chick?" Dylan asked, looking Gabriel over.

"Fancied a change."

"Nice change." Dylan smirked. Reminding Gabriel exactly why he liked the man.

Gabriel swivelled his hips flirtatiously and laughed before turning back to the mirror. "So you sure you want to head back to LA?"

Dylan watched him, his eyes still scanning the new vessel. "Or we could hang out."

Gabriel shot him a scowl. "Dylan. I'd get my mind out of the gutter your currently fishing in if I were you, or I'll have to put you on my hit list."

Dylan dropped his gaze instantly. "Right, sorry _dude_."

Gabriel nodded, running his now feminine fingers through the long strands of blond hair.

Dylan lowered himself down onto the end of the bed. "I was serious about us hanging," he sighed.

Gabriel read people perfectly and he knew Dylan better than anyone. "Sorry man, but I've got plans of my own. - If you don't want to go home, I can always snap you off to Vegas. - Even supply some party dough." He clicked his fingers and a large black duffle-bag of money appeared next to the man.

Dylan shrugged. "Nuh. If the shit really is about to hit the fan, I want to build a few bridges."

Gabriel smiled sadly at his vessel.

Dylan took the duffle-bag, not bothering to open it. He stared at the thick coarse material and nodded, seeming to change his mind. "Okay, let's go."

Gabriel smiled. "Remember to keep your arms and legs inside?" He smirked. "Home it is. Have a good time D, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"See ya Gabriel." He nodded.

A click of manicured fingers and he was gone. Gabriel sighed sadly, he liked Dylan, it was a shame they weren't going to make it.

He looked back at the mirror and took in the familiar face. The deal he'd made with Katherine was simple. She lent him her body for a few days and he'd save her ailing brother. They both knew he would have done it even if she'd refused. When it came to Katherine Greaves, he'd probably do anything. There would always be a soft spot for her; after all she'd given him both the best and the worst two weeks of his entire existence.

The last time he'd worn Katherine's face had been twelve years ago. He'd been hiding from his brothers; he was always hiding from his brothers. She'd been a convenience. A young teenager with a stronger faith than most of his own brothers. Gabriel knew he'd taken advantage of that, but then he'd had little choice. Of course if he'd know what taking the fourteen year old would mean for him in the long run, what it would bring into his life, and where it might very well lead him? Well, maybe he would have stayed as far away as possible.

He pulled her lips into a warm smile. "Well, once more onto the breach." he murmured.


	2. Chapter 01: Dancing With the Prince

**A/N: I had to edit this version for ****, as it was already taken down once for its content. For the original, full length version, see Achieve of Our Own. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Dancing With The Prince**

He couldn't believe he'd been busted by Dean Winchester of all people. Dean knuckle-head Winchester. It really was the end of the world. He could honestly say he hadn't seen that coming, but he supposed it was his own fault, he should have just let destiny run its course, but part of him was curious as to just how determined the brothers were not to give in to heaven and hell. And he had to admit they seemed pretty stubborn. Most people would have cracked and agreed after an hour, especially after everything he'd put them through.

He'd kept them trapped in his TV land for almost a week and they had still refused to say yes. Gabriel smiled to himself; he really had to have more faith in the pair. But then again he'd had faith in Sam once, and he'd taken the wrong path and thrown all his hard work back in his face.

He had to admit he'd allowed his anger and frustration to influence him while constructing that world. Putting Sammy through as much pain as he could possibly come up with without actually killing him. For when it came to someone like Sam, humiliation was far more rewarding. He'd enjoyed slapping him a couple of times in the guise of that fake doctor. It had fulfilled something in him he hadn't realized was there. Then putting him in that Japanese game show and having him kicked in the balls for screwing up so royally. Yeah that had been a thrill. He could have done that for hours. He'd even had something planned for that ridiculous sitcom he'd dropped them in, then of course his baby brother, little Cassy, had to turn up and ruin things.

Gabriel knew a psychiatrist would say it was down to anger and jealousy over Sam's fling with that demon bitch Ruby, and he wouldn't deny it. Watching them together had almost killed him. In fact he'd almost stepped in a few times. But he'd been too much of a coward. Too scared of being pulling into the family feud. That fear had bypassed every emotional reaction Sam had awakened in him.

Until now.

He wasn't scared anymore. Whatever was to come, he'd face it head on. But before he did he was giving himself one night. One chance to enjoy what he'd never allowed himself to have. One night with the person he was willing to walk into the lion's den for. Even if it was three years too late.

He pushed open the door to O'Keeffe's bar in New York, his gaze scanning the faces 'till he found the two he wanted. Well - the one he wanted. Sadly the other came with it. - Once he knew where they were, he headed for the bar, tugging self-consciously at his skirt. He felt ridiculous. He's spent most of his existence with male vessels, except on very brief occasions. Katherine was really the only female he'd possessed for any length of time, so strolling around in a dress and heels wasn't exactly coming natural.

Gabriel lent on the bar in his usual manner, all elbows and a foot on the brass footrest. Then he was standing straight and awkward. He really had to remember he was a woman now, at least for the time being, he couldn't just lounge around like usual, that really wasn't at all attractive. And he wanted to be attractive, at least for a little while; it was the only way he was going to get the man of his dreams.

Ordering a fruity girly drink with a ridiculous name made it hard to keep a straight face. Gabriel settled himself on a stool, crossing Katherine's shapely attractive legs at the knee like a lady, though he felt more like a cheap street-walker and instantly started tugging at his skirt again. He'd never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He glanced over to the table where Sam sat with his moronic big brother and groaned as he realized that neither of them were looking his way. His drink was handed over as he watched the Winchesters with a deep frown. If he was honest, he had no idea how he was meant to do this….this whole hooking up thing. He'd given up bedding human's centuries ago, they were just too complicated, not to mention he'd grown out of that rebellious stage. He'd kinda stuck to his own kind now; Gods, Goddesses, and of course the females he conjured up out of thin air. So what did he know about dating, or trying to date, or trying to get the guy to notice you so you can date? Not that this had anything to do with dating, this was his last hurrah, that was all. His final chance to do what he'd wanted to do for a good seven years or so. He just wanted to experience what human's took for granted, being with the one person you'd do anything for.

Gabriel swallowed a large mouthful of his drink, turning to stare at the mirror across the bar, where he could still see Sam and Dean. He tried to calm himself and tell himself to stop acting like a girl; he was an Archangel for goodness sake. But that's what happened with female vessels, they had far too many hormones for his liking, and they couldn't be controlled. He gritted his jaw and rolled his shoulders, leaning his elbow on the bar with a groan, his gaze never leaving the huge hunter a few feet behind him.

He was so taken up in his observation, and his attempt to come up with a plan to get the man's attention. So when a heavy meaty hand dropped onto his shoulder, he jumped out of his skin, or he should say Katherine's skin, knocking over his stool, his drink, and the large douche who was behind him, all at the same time. The douche didn't seem to appreciate that, as the man leapt back to his feet and crowded in on Gabriel with a dangerous look. The archangel-turned-trickster met the man's eyes and smirked.

"Hey, sweetheart," the biker leered, moving in way too close for anyone's liking.

Gabriel clenched his jaw and turned away from him.

"Oh, come on. You can't just sit here alone. Come with me, we'll have a couple of drinks and maybe party back at my place." His hand ran down Gabriel's back and he curved away from the touch, his face crumbling with disgust and anger. "No."

The biker tugged hard on his arm and Gabriel leapt off his stool, glaring up at the man furiously. He wasn't going to let some jumped-up biker moron intimidate him, not a chance in a month of Sunday's, but before he could say or do anything else, there was a voice behind the man, a deep voice that sent a shiver down Gabriel's spine, much to his embarrassment and shame. He broke eye contact with the biker-jerk and lifted them to Sam. History repeating itself. _Déjà vu, it must be Tuesday. _

It wasn't that Gabriel minded being saved again by Sam Winchester; it was that he hated being saved _again _by _Sam Winchester_. He was after all a two thousand plus archangel turned pagan god, he knew how to deal with jerks. Hell he'd put both Sam and Dean through the ringer a few times. But somehow Sam had the ability to be around when some dick decides to try his luck, and much like his brother, Sam had a hero complex. Rushing to a damsel in distress at the drop of a hat. He'd done the same damn thing when he was fourteen. Well he wasn't playing that game again. He was no damned damsel.

"Get lost, asshole," Gabriel smirked, his gaze going back to the dark haired biker.

Obviously that didn't go over well. Guys, like this jerk, didn't really appreciate getting put in their place by women. The guy's arm snapped out to grab hold of Katherine's slim bicep in a vice grip, though of course it was nothing to Gabriel, he just looked down at the large meaty hand with an amused look.

"I think the lady wants to be left alone," Sam's deep warm voice murmured dangerously.

"And I think you should find your own piece of ass," the gruff biker snapped, pulling at the tricksters arm, trying to budge him.

Gabriel raised a brow at the jerk and smirked. "Listen pal, my ass is already taken." He couldn't help his eyes flying to Sam as he spoke and snatched his arm away, fighting the overpowering urge to click his fingers and turned the dick into a chick and let him see how it feels to be accosted. In fact, he might just do that anyway. Tomorrow. After he'd gotten what he wanted.

Gabriel's smirk grew when he realized that he was actually closer to getting his wish, thanks in part to the jerk in front of him. The biker had given Gabriel exactly what he'd needed, an in.

"Oh, really?"

Gabriel glared at the man, his brows drawn tight together as he lifted his knee and brought it up to the man's groin. Feeling a wave of enjoyment as the man doubled over with a yell. "Yeah, really." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam and Dean cringe. Sam face turning an unpleasant colour, even as they stepped to his side, ready to protect him from retribution.

Gabriel's breath caught in his throat as he felt Sam's body get closer.

"Nicely done," the tallest Winchester whispered.

"Thanks. It was fun." Gabriel snickered as the guy was escorted out of the bar by two of his friends.

Sam laughed too, holding out his hand. "Sam Winchester."

Gabriel's smirk softened into a warm smile as he looked up at the overly tall hunter, and kinda blanked out for a few moments.

"And you are?" Dean pressed gently, giving the archangel trickster his flirtiest smile.

"Ga…." Gabriel swallows his own name and kicks himself_. Get it together, for goodness sake_. "Graves, Katherine Graves."

_ Figures_. Gabriel thought as he stared up at the empty expression on Sam's face. He shouldn't be surprised that the man didn't remember him, or Katherine, after all he'd had his fair share of girls over the years.

"Katherine? Graves?"

Gabriel nods, his heart pounding in his chest. "Yep," he said as calmly as he can.

"Did….did you attend, Lincoln High School?" Sam pressed cautiously.

Gabriel swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah. Do we…?"

"Uh, yeah. Sam Winchester, we were….well we knew each other. For a while," Sam murmured uncertainly and Gabriel feels his heart skip. "You probably don't remember me." He shrugged.

Gabriel just stares up at him. Not remember, how the hell was he meant to forget Sam fucking Winchester? He was the center of the universe, practically. The man hadn't been out of his thoughts a single day in over twelve years. "Hum….Sam…Win…?"

"Winchester." Dean provided with a grin. "It's not a surprise you can't remember him, he's changed a lot. He used to be short….if you can believe that."

Gabriel was torn between laughing and arguing with the older Winchester. Sam hadn't been short; he just hadn't been as tall as he was now. "Oh…Sam Winchester….Oh wait, something's coming back…" he rubbed his chin. "Sam? Sam? - Oh Oh, you were the boy that got his ass kicked by Jacob Mallory?"

Sam's back stiffened at the reminder. "Because of you."

"Me?" Gabriel gasped in false innocence.

"Yeah you. I was just trying to help. - And _I_ kicked _his_ ass, actually, he just told everyone he kicked mine because he was the star quarterback and didn't want to face the shame of getting his ass handed to him by a freshman transfer student," Sam insisted, glancing between Gabriel and Dean. "But I can't blame you for believing his crap. You, if memory serves, were cowering in a janitor's closet at the time," Sam defended.

Gabriel's brows rose. "I wasn't cowering, it was a strategic-"

"Hiding place. Yeah, I see that now," Sam interrupted with a sarcastic nod. "You were luring them into what, a false sense of security before you attacked them with your Chem.' book?" he snorted.

Gabriel glared, folding his arms over Katherine's chest. "Bite me," he spat.

Dean stifled a laugh as he stared between them. "I think I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. There's a blond over there I've had my eye on for about an hour," he waved to the leggy bimbo in the corner.

Gabriel glared at him, unable to fight the instincts of an older brother. "Don't you think your boyfriend might get a little annoyed if you start hitting on…?"

Dean's head snapped around. "What? I don't…."

"He's my brother," Sam swiftly insisted.

"I know that." Gabriel laughed, rolling his eyes and looking the elder Winchester up and down. "Just kinda figured he was….well," he wiggled his brows.

Dean's face had never been redder in his life. "I'm _not_!" he snapped before storming off, Gabriel laughing at the determination in his walk. He was clearly out to make a point and Gabriel shook his head at the man's sheer pigheadedness, but then, Winchesters, were Winchesters.

He stared up at Sam who was staring at him with a shock uncomfortable gaze. "Well, are you buying me a drink or what?" Gabriel laughed, nudging the Sasquatch.

"Right. 'Course. What you having?"

"Was thinking about Sex on the Beach, you up for it?" he asked provocatively.

Sam almost choked on his tongue, much to Gabriel's delight.

**~~~Unrequited Sabriel: Chimes At Midnight~~~**

Dean left some twenty minutes after Gabriel takes a seat at a table with Sam, with the girl he'd set his sights on. As he bids goodbye to them with a smirk and a wink at Sam, Gabriel clenches his jaw and tries to remember that he wasn't Castiel's protective big brother, not in the human sense. He has no right to turn Dean into a toad just for being his usual dick-self and being completely oblivious to anything but his primal desires. So he turns his attention back to Sam.

Sam and Gabriel sat talking about the short time they'd spent together. Gabriel apologized for the weirdness after their innocent teen kiss

"I guess I kind of freaked," -_well at least that was part the truth_\- "I hadn't expected…" Gabriel glanced down into his glass and took a breath. "…we were friends. It kinda threw me for a loop," he murmured, taking a gulp of his drink.

Sam was staring at the table top. "It shook me too," he sighed, a hint of anger ringing in his tone that sent guilt through Gabriel's chest. But it hadn't been him that had ignored Sam, it had been Katherine.

"Then you just stopped talking to me. You acted like you didn't even know who I was."

Gabriel swallowed, he should have filled young Katherine in. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "But maybe it was for the best."

Sam shot him a disbelieving look. "How exactly."

"Well you left not long after that."

Sam grunted. "Yeah."

"And we were only fourteen," Gabriel added, hating the kicked puppy look in the man's hazel eyes. "It's not like we were going to go steady though high school, be the king and queen of homecoming and prom," he said in his defence. "You were always going to move on, we both knew that."

Sam nodded sadly.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Gabriel hadn't really thought this through; he hadn't expected Sam to actually remember him. He hadn't thought those few short weeks had had any impact on him. Not like they'd had on Gabriel. That chance meeting with Sam Winchester had altered something in Gabriel he hadn't wanted to face. Made him care, if only for the boy alone. He'd fought it for years. Stood back and watched Sam get on with his life, meet and love girls. He couldn't really deny that it had hurt when he'd seen Sam fall for Jess. That's how he'd ended up with Kali, he'd needed a distraction. For the three plus years Sam was playing house with Jess, he'd thrown himself deep into his alter-ego, and spent all that time with the Goddess. Then Jess had died, and Gabriel found himself single.

"So how was high school for you?" Sam asked, desperately needing to break the silence.

Gabriel shrugged, pulling on the memories of Katherine's life. Sam hadn't been the only person he'd watched over. He didn't want to lie to Sam but he didn't have any real choice, it wasn't like he could tell the man the truth. Not if he wanted to have this one moment before the dung in the fan. "Okay, I guess. It was high school. I had the same experience as everyone. Good. Bad. No _Carrie _moments, so…." he shrugged.

"So not prom queen then?" Sam smirked.

"Actually." Gabriel laughed, remembering the incident from his own perspective as well as Katherine's.

"You were?"

Gabriel nodded. "It was a real shock to everyone. Especially me. I was a total nerd, spent pretty much my whole high school experience in the library. I didn't even have a date."

"No way," Sam said, his brow raised disbelievingly, though the seductive look lingering beneath the doubt sent a shiver through the archangel-turned-trickster.

"Yes way. The guy I was going with got the mumps the night of the dance and ended up in hospital. I wasn't going to go at all, but my mom and dad insisted. The whole 'you'll regret it if you don't' thing." Gabriel smiled lightly.

"Lucky you did. Can't have a prom without a Prom Queen."

Gabriel snorted. "Yeah. - What about yours?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Sam grumbled into his drink.

"What was that?"

"I…it sucked. My date kinda…well, let's just say it's never good having a brother like Dean."

Gabriel bit the inside of his lip. It hadn't been as bad as Sam remembered, it could have been worse. The girl in question hadn't really been all that interested in him to start with. She'd only really wanted to get close to his flirtatious big brother. Nothing had really happened, beyond the flirting and the girl's inability to talk about anything but Dean the whole night. But it certainly hadn't ended the way most prom nights did. Hell, even Katherine had hooked up after prom. But Sam had gone home to an empty motel room, a cold pizza and beer left on the table with a note saying that Dean and their Dad had been called out on a case. Dean leaving a condom on top of the pizza box with a smiley face drawn on the packet.

"Thankfully college suited me better."

Gabriel shifted on the stool, not really wanting to discuss college, knowing where it would lead. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He smiled softly but sadly as he remembered that time, mostly Jess.

Gabriel stared down at the table top.

Sam shook himself out of the memory. "What about you? College?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't everyone?" he sighed.

They fell silent once again, Gabriel suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his plan. Sam always had that effect on him. He'd have a perfect thought out plan that was totally going to work, then Sam Damn Winchester would walk in and throw it in the trash. He should hate the guy.

"So…what do you do?" Sam asked quietly, waving a hand for the waitress.

The woman strolled over before Gabriel could answer the question and took an order for another round from Sam, while smiling at him like Gabriel wasn't there. He made a note, Someone was in need of a lesson in not hitting on other peoples dates. When she finally walked away Gabriel answered.

"I'm a teacher," which wasn't a lie. Katherine was a teacher, and so was he, in a manner of speaking.

"Really? What grade?"

Gabriel smiled at the genuine interest in Sam's face. "Fifth."

"Wow. That must be…."

"Exhausting? Infuriating?"

"I was going for Rewarding."

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah. When they learn it is. When they keep making the same mistake over and over, it can get extremely frustrating. I've been tempted to give up on the whole damn lot of them, more than once."

"But you haven't?" Sam shook his head as the waitress returned. "Because you love it."

Gabriel shot the woman a look. "Yeah. There's nothing like teaching a lesson."

**~~~Unrequited Sabriel: Chimes At Midnight~~~**

"So you live near here?" Sam asked an hour later as they left O'Keeffe's.

Gabriel looked up at the giant Winchester with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Oh, I…" Sam flushed, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "That wasn't…I just wondering if you want to share a cab. Or you could just walk on your own. In the dark, scary city."

Gabriel's heart was racing in his chest as he watched Sam. "I think I can take care of myself."

Sam shook his head sympathetically. "Well past experience says otherwise." He chuckled.

"You're never letting me live that down are you?"

Sam thought for a few seconds. "Nah."

Gabriel had just a moment of doubt, a brief few seconds where he thought that maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world. That maybe, just maybe it wasn't fair for Sam, or himself. Sam wasn't here with Gabriel, he was here with Katherine. He hated Gabriel. He wanted him dead. Blamed him in part for the mess the world was in. Sam would never be standing there looking down at him with desire in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips if he knew the truth. He'd be yelling at him, threatening to dowse him in holy oil and strike the match. Gabriel felt a hole open up in his gut. He shouldn't have started this, shouldn't have thought this could happen. What he should do was leave; go back to…what exactly? There wasn't really anything for him to do. What was the point of teaching the world's high and mighty a lesson when the world was ending?

He opened his mouth to call it quits. He didn't want this anymore. He just wanted to sleek away and wait for it to end. But it seemed Sam had other plans, as he took a step forward and brought his mouth down, capturing Gabriel's lips in a gentle kiss.

After that the ex-archangel was lost. He was back in high school, back in that library, only this time he wasn't in the body of a fourteen year old girl, but a twenty-six year old woman and Sam was kissing him. He wrapped Katherine's long slim arms around the man's neck, holding on as he savoured every second, asking himself why he hadn't done this sooner. - And absently think that Cas didn't know what he was missing.

Sam pulled away just enough to look into Gabriel's eyes and allow them both to catch a breath. "Your place?" he asked in a deep husky tone.

"Across town," Gabriel breathed, pulling back further and letting out a high pitched whistle.

The cab skidded to a halt and the pair rushed to climb inside, Gabriel giving the driver the address before pulling Sam back into a fresh round of kisses, his guilt and doubts forgotten. An angel could only be so moral.

It didn't take the yellow New York taxi long to reach Katherine Graves small apartment. It pulled to a stop and for a few moments nothing much happened. Finally the back door opened and the large body of Sam Winchester tumbled out, with a slim, attractive woman right behind him. They rushed and stumbled towards the large grey stone building that housed the apartment, hands clutching at each other as they rushed and tripped their way up the stairs.

Gabriel shoved his hands into Katherine's smart black coat and pulled out the door key. Then the pair were stumbling over the threshold. The door hadn't even closed before Gabriel was pushing at the brown cord jacket Sam was wearing and ripping at the shirt beneath, the sound of the press-button's popping echoing the silent room, merging with the sound of lips smacking against one another.

He wasn't the only one stripping off clothes, Sam's hands were sliding up the soft sloping curves of Katherine's body, dragging with them the short black dress, before pulling it over the woman's head and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. Gabriel shivers as cold air hit his body, but then there were muscled, warm arms around him, pulling his vessel hard against the solid heat of Sam's naked chest. Gabriel huffed out a breath through his nose as Sam heaved him off his feet.

He wrapped his vessel's shapely legs around Sam's waist and sucked in a breath as he felt the man's solid arousal pressing against the sensitive space between his thighs. He'd forgotten how different it was in a female vessel. He knew it was forbidden for an angel and a human, but then what did he care about rules anymore. He wasn't the same pure archangel he'd once been. Hell, he wasn't even an archangel. He'd stopped thinking of himself as such centuries ago. He was a pagan god, a trickster, Loki. He didn't hold to the same rules as Castiel and the others, not any more. Why should he? His father had abandoned them, allowed Heaven to fall apart under its own self-importance. Allowed Michael and Lucifer to become what they were now. No. Gabriel wasn't an Archangel and therein laid the prize.

He dragged Katherine's nails across the back of Sam's neck when they hit the nearest wall. He pulled back again, panting. "Down the hall. Left," he whispered before going back to attacking Sam's lips. The Sasquatch staggered in the direction Gabriel had given him, never breaking lip to lip contact. He kicked open Katherine's bedroom door, cringing as it hit the dresser behind and the sound of something breaking was heard.

Before he knew it, Gabriel was being dropped on his back with a bounce, Sam towering over him, eyelids heavy with desire as he fought with the fastening of his jeans. Gabriel lay back watching the show with a smirk as Sam toed out of his shoes and kicked off his jeans, leaving him standing there in only his underwear and socks.

"Sexy."

Sam shot him a look as he reached for his socks.

"No. _Really_," Gabriel said in a low growl, moving to the edge of the bed and hooking a finger into the waistband of the boxers, pulling Sam closer as he stretched his neck, inviting a kiss.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he bent over and took Gabriel's mouth, oblivious to the fact that he was kissing the archangel he'd unmasked only a couple of weeks ago.

**~~~Unrequited Sabriel: Chimes At Midnight~~~**

They cried out in unison when Gabriel began to lower himself. Katherine's body instinctively clenching tight around the invading member. It was times like this that Gabriel could actually appreciate the wonder and beauty of his father's work. When Sam was fully sheathed inside the warm fluid heat, they both took a moment to breath and adjust. Gabriel staring down at the man he'd loved since high school.

When Gabriel finally began to move, it was slow, almost torturous, but he wanted to savour this moment, this one night with Sam Winchester. The only human to actually affect him, make him wish he was as good and pure as he'd once been. But that was too long ago now to change. He'd tried to help, tried to change what was written but it hadn't worked, Sam hadn't listened to him, hadn't trusted him. Not that he blamed the man. So he would take this one stolen night and be damned for it.

Sam long fingers dug into the delicate flesh of Katherine's waist as he rode him towards nirvana. Gabriel could hear and feel Sam's heart pounding under his hand and he quickened the pace. "Ahh…Saaammm…I…Ahhh…I've wa…wanted t-this…soooo looong." the ex-archangel panted. "You…have…no…idea."

Sam's hips snapped beneath him, drawing them both closer to the edge. "Uhhhh, Kaaattth…ugh."

Gabriel silenced him with a blazing passionate meeting of lips. He didn't want to hear Sam calling out a name that wasn't his. In the haze of passion and pleasure he told himself that one day he'd hear his name on those lips, hear Sam calling out for him when he came. Though all the while he knew it was a lie, knew it could never happen. Sam could and would never know the truth, but for tonight Gabriel would lie to himself.

Distracted by the need to silence Sam, the hunter took the advantage and rolled them over, pinning Gabriel to the bed, while he rocked his hips, thrusting faster and deeper with every passing second, stealing Gabriel's breath and thought. Gabriel wrapped his thighs tighter and higher around Sam waist and pleaded for the hunter to move faster. Meeting each thrust.

Gabriel came first, the internal muscles of Katherine's body clenching tight around Sam as he yelled out the hunters name, along with some expletives. His nails, or more accurately Katherine's nails, clawing at Sam's shoulder till he drew blood. Even inch of his vessel was on fire, blazing and alive. He was alone in that bright palace for only a few moments before Sam joined him.

The hunter's body grew ridged as he spilled himself inside Gabriel's vessel. Sam's lips locked with Gabriel as once again he tried to call out Katherine's name. When Sam's orgasm subsides, he collapsed onto his side, breathless and sated, staring up at the ceiling.

Gabriel was still catching his breath when he felt Sam's large arm snake around his waist, pulling him flush against him.

"That was incredible," the hunter whispered.

"Just imagine what it would have been like if we'd made it to senior year together." Gabriel chuckled softly. "All those wayward hormones."

Sam pressed his lips to the curve of Gabriel's throat. "Hmm. Imagine."

They were silent for a while and Gabriel figure Sam had fallen asleep.

"I'm starving." Sam whispered.

"Yeah?" Gabriel looked over his shoulder. "For what exactly?" he murmured with a wiggle of his new finely shaped brows.

Sam stared at him. He didn't say anything, just watching him closely. Gabriel swallowed hard and quickly sat up, leaping off the bed. He could feel Sam's eye on him all the way to the door. "I'll see what I have in the cupboards," he said quickly, vanishing from the hunter's sight, his heart pounding. Had he given himself away in some way? Had Sam figured him out? He snatched up Sam abandoned shirt and slipped into it on his way to the kitchen. No. He was just being paranoid. There was no way Sam could know.

Gabriel pulled cupboard doors open and found nothing at all appealing. Turning to the fridge he tugged the door and bent over to glance inside. "Okay, so rabbit food for Sammy," he grumbled, seeing the packaged salad. "That should do. I promise I'll replace it Kathy," he whispered to himself.

He straightened up and yanked open the freeze, grinning to himself at the sight of two large tubs of Ben and Jerry's. He didn't stop to look at the flavour, he didn't much care to be honest, he simply lifted the tub free of the ice cold box and slammed it shut with his elbow. Grabbing a spoon for him and a fork for Sam, he headed back to the bedroom.

Sam's eyes were on him the instant he stepped onto the threshold, watching him intently. Gabriel swallowed hard as he approached the bed, partly waiting for the hunter to flip out and try to kill him. His gaze scanned the immediate area of their own accord, hoping not to find a banishing sigils and breathing a sigh of relief when he proved to himself he was being ridiculous. Gabriel held out the salad with a smile. "Here."

Sam shifted up in the bed, pulling the covers over to hide his manhood, an action Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at. The hunter looked at the medium size plastic container held out to him with a frown, his gaze snapping up to meet Gabriel's. He took it after a few moments with a whispered thanks.

"Pleasure. Really," Gabriel replied, joining him on the bed and ripping off the lid to his ice cream, which turned out to be cookie dough. He tried to ignore the burning stare that was singeing a hole into the side of his face.

They sat in awkward silence for a few long moments before the tension eases and Sam turns his attention to the salad. Gabriel relaxes finally and licks his spoon clean before ploughing back in for more.

"So…" Sam said swallowing a baby tomato. "…I'd love to see a picture of you in your prom gown."

"Really?" Gabriel huffed, giving his a raised brow look. "And why's that."

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I wanna see what I missed."

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm not sure you do." But he was putting the tub on the nightstand and walking towards Katherine's closet. Searching her mind and memories as he went. Opening the door to the small space, he reached up and tugged on a leather bound book from beneath a shoebox. With a huff he turned and headed back to the bed. Jumping onto mattress, he opened up the Lincoln High School senior year book. He flicked through the pictures until he reached the photos from the prom.

There she was, **Katherine Graves, Prom Queen**, smiling bashfully at the camera, a look of complete surprise on her face. - and on the face of her king. He'd clearly been expecting someone else. Hadn't they all. But she'd deserved it more than those other aimless shallow teenagers.

"Wow," Sam murmured, leaning in to look. "You look…stunning."

"Yeah." She really did. Gabriel had wondered at the time if maybe he should change careers. Playing Fairy Godmother for the night had been fun and rewarding. He didn't think he'd ever forget it.

Sam pulled the book out of Gabriel's hands to get a better look. "Your King's good looking."

Gabriel almost choked on his ice cream. "Huh?"

"Just an observation. Though he doesn't look particularly happy."

"No reason he should. He thought his girlfriend was going to get the crown." Gabriel shrugged.

"But you got it."

"Yeah. Don't know how or why. But it most definitely made my night. - Well, that and Jacob Philips."

Sam turned to stare at her. "I thought you said you didn't have a date for prom."

"I didn't. - Doesn't mean I didn't get one once I arrived."

Sam frowned. "Oh."

There was a sudden tension in Sam's features that made Gabriel want to laugh at the hunter and kiss him all at the same time. He went with the kiss. Because frankly, he loved the taste of Sam Winchester. It was better than any sugar high in the world. Sam pulled back and ran his tongue over his ice cream coated lips with a hum. Then began to flip through the book. Page after page.

"Looking for something in particular?"

"No. Just curious."

"You're looking for Jacob aren't you?" Gabriel chuckled.

"No." Sam shook his head as he continued to flip pages.

Gabriel reached over him and slipped his finger between two pages. "Jacob Philips." he announced, stabbing his finger onto a photo.

He watched Sam study the picture, take in the man's handsome good looks and he fought not to laugh. "Now just image how great my night would have been if I'd gone with my original date." He lent over again, repeating his action so that the book fell open to reveal a group of faces. "Thomas Webber."

Sam bit his lip as he looked down at the cliché nerd, thick black rimmed glasses, acne, geeky side parting. "Really?"

Gabriel shrugged. "He was a nice guy. Sweet. - He's an internet billionaire now."

"Aren't they all?" Sam chuckled as he turned pages. Grinning when he found what he was looking for. "Katherine Graves," he murmured. "Drama club. Science club. Debate team. - What no class clown?" Sam asked with a raised brow. "As I remember you weren't exactly the most sensible student."

Gabriel shrugged. "I guess I lost my groove."

"Shame," Sam said softly, closing the book and putting it aside, along with his salad.

Gabriel was digging out a large lump of ice cream from the tub when Sam turned to him, stealing the spoon and putting it in his own mouth. Gabriel watched as he pulled it back out slowly, swallowing hard. If he was still in his Dylan vessel the covers would be tenting after the display, instead he just felt his internal muscle clench and warmth spread between his thighs.

Once the spoon was free of Sam's lips, he dropped it into the tub and lifted the ice cream from Gabriel's hands, while leaning forward to capture his lips. Gabriel moaned as the ice cream from Sam's mouth slid into his as they made out. Sam slowly lowering him down onto the pillows, the hunter's body encasing the ex-archangel.


	3. Chapter 02: Glass Slipper

**Chapter 2 - Glass Slipper**

Gabriel lay awake wrapped in Sam's strong arms. He didn't need sleep, though he did on occasion partake in it just because there was nothing else to do. He turned his nose into the man's skin, wishing he was in his true vessel. As bound as he was with Katherine in this moment, it wasn't the same. While he was able to feel everything, each of Sam's touches reaching into his being, there was still something lacking. Something that only came from a true vessel.

Of course he knew that if he'd remained in Dylan, he wouldn't be here. While angels and gods held no distinction of gender and sexuality, humans did. Especially the Winchesters. Gabriel drew circles on the large expanse of Sam's chest, curling the scattering of fine hairs as he contemplated what he was doing. It had really been his only choice. He couldn't help but wonder why out of all the human's in existence, Dean and Sam were the ones to capture his and Castiel's affection. Though he knew the reason for Dean and Castiel. Saving a soul from hell took more than just determination, and it left a bond that was hard to destroy. But he had no such reason. He hadn't pulled Sam out of the pit; he'd fallen for the boy like any other human. By getting to know him, spending time - short as it was - with him.

He snuggled closer to the large body, taking a deep inhale of his human scent, his lips brushing at the flesh. The guilt was slowly clawing its way back in. He hated that he had to lie to Sam. That he had to manipulate him. He was no better than that demon bitch Sam had hooked up with. His stomach clenched tight. Gabriel wasn't usually one for guilt, he hadn't felt any when he was teaching lessons, but with Sam he felt it. He knew long ago Sam was his Achilles Heel. Maybe that was why he'd stayed away from him for so long. Why he tried everything he could not to get involved, not to care. Because he knew if he allowed his feelings for the human to manifest fully, it would kill him.

Gabriel's hand travelled slowly up the toned and tanned form, to brush lightly at the man's stubbled chin, his thumb brushing along the jaw line. The ex-archangel shifted to press his lips to Sam's for a brief moment, his fingers resting against the young man's temple. Gabriel closed his eyes and let his mind drift, being drawn into the world Sam was currently occupying.

**~CHIMES AT MIDNIGHT~ **

_ The hall was filled with the glow of soft blue and white lights. Balloons hung from ceiling and music reverberated off of every wall. The place was full. People were laughing and dancing. Everyone was celebrating the past and the future at the same time._

_ Sam tugged at his suit jacket as he stood awkwardly at the buffet table. He really didn't want to be here. His date hadn't stopped talking about Dean since his brother had dropped them off, not that he should have expected anything else. Dean had that mysterious bad boy thing that Sam just wasn't able to pull off._

_ He clenched his jaw and turned to grab another glass of punch. If he was honest he only came to wind up his dad by demanding that he wanted to have just one normal high school experience. Of course that hadn't really gone the way he'd expected it too. John had been all for him going to prom, had brought him a suit and everything, which kinda took the joy out of it. He stared down into the small plastic cup and sighed._

_ The tap on his shoulder was unexpected and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning, dreading facing his date again. When he finally spun around his eyes blew wide. He looked at the familiar face before him for a long moment, before searching his surroundings. His date stood in the far corner talking to her friends, everyone else seemed completely oblivious. He looked down at the pale blue eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but the words got caught in his throat._

_"So you gonna ask me to dance, or are we just going to stand here while you drool into that cup?"_

_Sam shook his head, slamming his jaw closed with a painful snap. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked, finally finding his voice, and once more looking around the room._

_The pretty blonde smirked up at him. "You wanted me here. This is a dream, genius." She chuckled._

_Sam scanned the room. This was his prom, but yet there in front of him stood Katherine Graves, first high school sweetheart. He felt himself relax. "A dream huh?"_

_"Yep. Which might explain why this dress is a hell of a lot shorter than in my yearbook photo. Bad Sammy." She smirked._

_Sam shrugged innocently._

_"So?" Katherine folded her arms over her chest. Waiting for him to make any kind of move._

_ Sam reached behind him to place the cup on the table before holding out his hand to the girl. He then began to lead her towards the dance floor. They stopped in the middle and Sam pulled her into his arms. They slowly began to sway to the music. Their eyes fixed on one another._

_ Sam smiled down at Katherine as she relaxed in his arms. He wished this had all been real. It was already better than his actual prom. Katherine's gaze flickered across the room to his date, though she didn't seem any more interested in him now than she was when they'd arrived. Finally Katherine turned back to him, her eyes shining with an almost ethereal light. Sam pulled her closer and Katherine smiled warmly, yet mischievously up at him. A look like she never wanted to let him go._

_"What's wrong?" Sam asked, his warm breath ghosting over Katherine's cheek, as a shadow passed over her features for a second._

_"Nothing. Just thinking." She replied in a small wary voice._

_"About?"_

_Katherine didn't answer right away, she took a few moments. "Just wish this had been real," she said finally, not meeting Sam's gaze._

_"Me too."_

_Sam felt Katherine's heart skip beneath the palm pressed to her back, and his own followed suit. _

_ They fell silent and just let the music take them away. Katherine resting her cheek on Sam's chest, listening to his heartbeat as it pounded as fast as her own. The song never seemed to want to end, and Sam was glad, because he didn't want it to end either. If it ended they would have to wake up, if they woke up Sam would have to leave. And the masquerade would be over. He didn't want that. So he snuggled closer to Katherine, tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. Just living in the moment._

**~CHIMES AT MIDNIGHT~**

Gabriel moaned as the first rays of sunlight hit his eyes, turning he buried his face deeper into Sam's side. Morning had come too soon and he was determined to fight it off as long as he could. But Sam, it seemed, had other ideas. Moaning and stretching beside him. Gabriel reluctantly peeked up though heavy eyelids to stare at the hunter. He didn't want this to be over, not yet.

He snaked his arm tighter around Sam's waist, pressing his lips into the curve of the man's throat. When Sam moaned, Gabriel bit lightly at the skin, then sucked harder. His hand slipping from Sam's side to wrap around his morning hard on. Gabriel grinned into the man's neck when he let out a rather pathetic whimper.

It didn't take long for Sam to take control, as he had all night. He rolled Gabriel onto his back as his body covered the new vessel completely. Sam's mouth plundering Gabriel's with a desperate passion that left the ex-archangel both breathless and turned on. He lifted his thigh to curl around Sam's firm hip as the hunter slid inside him, causing Gabriel to gasp a breath. He didn't think he would ever get used to the feel of Sam inside him. - Not that he would get another chance. With that in mind he threw himself into it. His nails clawed at Sam's back as he threw his head back. His hips snapping forward to meet each thrust Sam delivered. The room was filled with the sound of gentle moans and rough harsh grunts. The pair speeding towards orgasm.

Sam's hand clenched tightly at the soft curved thigh, lifting it even higher, allowing him to plough deeper, 'til Gabriel was crying out his name like a mantra. Begging for more. For faster. Harder. Deeper. Gabriel's inner muscles clenching tighter and tighter. Milking Sam for all he had. White lights swam in front of his vision.

Gabriel came first. Sam's name ripped from his lips, echoing off the walls. Sam wasn't far behind. Gabriel wanted to silence him, as he'd done all night, not wanting to hear another name on the man's lips. But he didn't have the energy to pull his mouth to his. All he could do was listen and tell himself that despite what Sam thought, it was he who was making him feel so good.

Sam's grip on his thigh tightened while he thrust roughly a few more times. Panting and moaning half formed words. Then he was there, a head of long light brown hair falling back, his body trembling as he poured himself inside the warm soft body beneath him. To Gabriel's surprise though, Katherine's name was not ringing painfully in his ears. What slipped from Sam's lips caused him to freeze, his eyes snapping wide open as he looked up at the man, who continued to move through his orgasm, his eyes closed to the world. Gabriel stomach clenching tight.

"Ahhh….ahhh….G…Gab-ri-el!" Sam yelled breathlessly.

Gabriel lay there staring up at the Sasquatch with wide eyes. Had he really heard his name on those lips? Time seemed to freeze, Sam's head dropping forward to meet the archangel's gaze. They just stared at each other for a long moment before Sam pulled away, rolling off of Gabriel and moving to sit at the side of the bed. Gabriel sat up, swallowing his thundering heart. Staring at the young man's muscled back.

It took him longer than he would have thought to gather the courage to speak, and when he did his voice was quiet but still firm. "You know?"

Sam didn't answer, instead reaching for his clothes at the side of the bed.

Gabriel pulled himself upright, tucking his knees to his vessel's chest and wrapping his arms around them, his eyes fixed on the young man's back, watching the muscles roll and quiver as he moved to dress quickly. He couldn't believe Sam had known and had still slept with him. Hope swelled in his heart. "How long have you known?"

Sam's spine stiffened. "You can cut the act." He threw him a death glare over his shoulder.

Gabriel frowned for a few moments before realizing what Sam meant. "This isn't an illusion," he insisted, gesturing to Katherine's form. "Katherine's a vessel."

Sam's warm hazel eyes turned to ice, his head snapping back round. Every muscle fighting against the control Sam had brought to bear. He finished dressing quicker then they both expected.

Gabriel watched him, the hope that had been there a few moments before, gone. "Sammy?"

The hunters head snapped around to meet his gaze dangerously. Gabriel was suddenly glade the Winchesters didn't carry Holy Oil in their pockets. Though knowing Dean, they'd come back with it.

"Don't call me Sammy!" he yelled, leaping to his feet. "What was this, payback for blowing your cover? _You're sick_!"

"That's not what…Sam!" Gabriel yelled as the man marched out of the room, his anger trailing after him like a bad smell. Gabriel grabbed the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around his body before chasing after him. "Sam! That's not what this was. Just let me explain, for goodness sake!" he skidded to a stop.

"I don't want to hear it." Sam spat. "I can't believe I tried to defend you." He shook his head.

"Defend me? To…to Dean?"

"He was right, you are a dick. No. your worse!" He shook his head again, his whole body trembling at he fought for control.

"Jeez Sam just fucking listen will you. Katherine isn't who…."

"Shut it. I don't care. Just stay the hell away from me." Sam yanked open the door violently. "If I see you again, you're dead. Get me."

"Sam! Just fucking listen to me for once in your goddamn life."

Sam's hazel eyes blaze with fury. "No." With that he marched out of the door, slamming it with a loud wall-shaking bang.

Gabriel's shoulders slumped forward. He fell back against the nearest wall, his whole form shaking from the inside out. It wasn't just the human body he was in, but his very essence. His grace vibrating violently until it hurt. He closed his eyes against the well of tears scorching the back of his eyes.

Good move Gabriel.

A soft voice in the back of his mind whispered sadly.

"Tell me about it." he murmured.

Did you really think he wouldn't find out?

"Honestly, yeah. I was kinda hoping for….."

What? A fairytale romantic moment? You've been on earth too long Gabriel.

"Thanks for that Katherine. Way to rub it in."

I'm not trying to rub salt in the wound. I'm just pointing out you're all too human expectations.

"I feel sick." He sighed, rubbing at his temples.

It's the adrenalin. You'll be alright. - Go back to bed, sleep it off. Everything will….

"Look better in the morning?" Gabriel scoffed.

No. But at least you'll be able to think straight. Then you can figure out what you're going to do.

"I know what I'm going to do."

Oh?

"I'm going to let the ungrateful dicks burn," he said angrily.

The soft voice was silent for a long moment. _Go back to bed Gabriel. _

Gabriel dragged himself to Katherine's bare feet, and walked miserably back into the bed room. Well he'd gotten what he'd wanted, one fabulous night with Sam dumb-ass Winchester. Now he had to pay the price for it. Falling back onto the mattress, he buried his head into the pillow, groaning at the scent of sex and Sam that clung to them.

**~CHIMES AT MIDNIGHT~**

Gabriel moaned as he stretched out beneath the sheet that lay tangled around his body. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't in Dylan and that he'd actually slept. Forcing his eyes open he stared up at the ceiling as the memories of that morning came back to him. Sam had found him out and then stormed out of the apartment with a promise of vengeance. Though he had said he'd only kill him if he ever saw him again. He hadn't threatened to come back with Deano in toe. Did that mean that he didn't hate him as much as he'd said? Gabriel shook his head. No, it was just that he'd have to explain everything to his brother if he dragged him back, and no doubt Sam didn't want his big brother knowing that he's had sex with the trickster archangel. He could already hear the teasing Dean would bombard the younger Winchester with.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel closed his eyes again and tried to fight the pain that was still rolling through him. He guessed he understood now why his father had forbidden them from loving humans. It just hurt too much. Angels were too devoted, while humans were too fickle. Maybe Lucifer had been right too. Gabriel shook his head. No. Lucifer had hated humanity too much. All Gabriel felt was hurt that his love, and he had to admit it _was _love, had been rejected. But didn't he only have himself to blame? He'd played Sam. He'd lied and used him. Not just the previous night, but twelve years ago. Sam had every right to hate him and he'd admit, he hated himself.

Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face and released a tired pained breath. He then felt a sudden spark shoot through his abdomen, causing him to suck in another breath. His eyes flew open, dropping to the sheets covering Katherine's belly. They flew wide as he saw the odd swell beneath the sheet. Sweeping it aside, he stared open mouthed at his vessel's stomach as a ripple ran over the flesh, and a spark shot through him again. Swallowing hard he reached into the back of his mind.

"Katherine? Katherine!"

Gabriel?

"Katherine why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before I…."

I wasn't. I'm not.

Her soft voice sounding suddenly panicked.

"Then how do you explain this?" he snapped, poking at the woman's abdomen.

Oh my god. Gabriel I wasn't. I haven't been with anyone in six month. - No longer.

Gabriel swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on the stretched flesh. "Then what…? Oh god." he gasped, throwing himself off the bed and running into the bathroom, dropping to his knees and bowing over the toilet bowl as he emptied his stomach.

Gabriel, what's happening?

A little busy now Katherine!

Ten minutes Gabriel staggered out of the bathroom to collapse on the bed once more. His mind still reeling and pounding as realization slowly began to take hold of him. If Katherine hadn't been pregnant, that only meant one thing. He couldn't breathe. It wasn't that it wasn't possible. He'd heard of it happening before, but that had been long ago, when the world had known angels were among them. It had been why some of his brothers and sisters had been banished to hell. His heart raced as he ran a hand over the swell, sensing the grace within, melding with the pure light of humanity.

Gabriel?

Katherine whispered gently.

"I'm…we're….it's a child," he said slowly.

What? But….Gabriel, that's forbidden.

"I know." he said with a tight voice. "I know."

What are you going to do?

Gabriel had no idea. As an archangel he was bound by strict rules. At one time he would have been the one to hunt down the trespasser and punish them, hurl them into hell. He'd also be the one to destroy the child. But he wasn't an archangel anymore and this was his child. His and Sam's child. And his father had abandoned them. So was he meant to betray his child, the way his father had betrayed them? No. He couldn't do that. He would not do that.

Gabriel?

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure it's fine. Trust me."

But…

"Katherine, please. I can't."

The voice fell silent but Gabriel could sense Katherine's understanding and support. "I'll keep you both save. I promise." Gabriel whispered, his hand never leaving the swollen belly.

What about Sam?

Gabriel didn't know. He couldn't just call him up and tell him. Sam would never believe him. "I'll tell him when I think he's ready to listen. Until then he can't know."

**~CHIMES AT MIDNIGHT~**

To say that pregnancy was a new experience for Gabriel would be an understatement. He suddenly had a great sympathy for women everywhere. On the bright side it gave him an excuse to veg-out in front of Katherine's TV and eat even more. Not that he really needed an excuse. Him and Katherine had discussed what was going to happen when the baby came, which considering how quickly it was growing wasn't going to be far off.

_ Gabriel this isn't normal. _She's whispered into his mind. Gabriel had allowed her to Vulcan-mind-meld with him, mostly out of loneliness and depression.

"I know, but it's not a normal pregnancy. It's part angel, more than that, it's part archangel."

So it's making it grow quicker than normal?

Gabriel shrugged. "Angels are made of grace, grace is pure creation, so I guess so. I don't exactly have a lot of experience in this. I used to just…." he fell silent, tears pooling in his eyes as guilt swamped him.

What? Gabriel are you alright?

"I'm fine." He sniffled.

No you're not. You're crying, I can feel it. What's wrong?

"I killed so many."

Many?

"Like Jelly Bean. Offspring of angels and humans. It was part of my job to destroy them. I didn't even think twice about it. Michael said they were an abomination, that father was disgusted by their existence. I didn't even question it. I didn't even consider how they'd come to be. What had brought the angel and human to that point. I just banished the angel, and destroyed the child." He sniffed again, his throat painfully tight around the words. "How many have been conceived out of love? Angel's can love. Castiel and I are proof of that."

Gabriel you were following orders.

"Orders? How many acts of genocide have been committed by men just following orders?" Gabriel snapped angrily. "I should have stopped it. I should have looked and listened to the brothers I punished. - I can't even remember their names. I can't even remember how many I sent to hell. How many children like Jelly Bean I snuffed out without so much as a thought of what it meant."

Gabriel calm down. It's not good for the baby.

"Michael will come for him you know," Gabriel said in a sudden panic. "He'll sense him and come." He glanced around the room.

You won't let anything happen to him Gabriel. You'll protect him.

"I won't be able to conceal his existence when we're giving birth. The moment he's free of us, heaven will know and they'll come."

What do we do?

Katherine said, her disembodied voice sounding equally panicked.

Gabriel didn't answer. He began rummaging through every cupboard and closet in the house till he found a couple of cans of paint. He didn't even ask Katherine's permission as he began to splash the paint over every wall. Painting archaic symbol. When he was finished, he dropped heavily down on the couch and panted.

What is that?

"Protection. At least for the time being. When he's born I'll brand them into him, and you. No angel in heaven will be able to find either of you after that."

Me? Why would they be looking for me?

"Katherine, I can't care for him. You know that. I need you to take him. Look after him. Raise him."

Me? Gabriel I can't.

"Katherine please. You're the only one I can trust."

What about Sam. Can't you give him to….

"No. Sam's life is too dangerous right now. You know what's going on. Sam can't do what he has to do and look after Jelly Bean."

Katherine sighed. _What are you going to do?_

"Like I said. I'm going to protect you. To my last breath."

Gabriel?

"It'll be fine."

He sensed she didn't believe him. Rightly so. He'd always known that this fight was going to end with his death. He'd known it from the moment he'd first laid eyes on Sam Winchester. He just hadn't expected this part of that self-proclaimed prophecy. He'd kind of always thought it would be Sam that would lead him to his death, and he supposed in a way, it was.

**~CHIMES AT MIDNIGHT~**

"Hey dude." Dylan grinned. "How was your….Holy shit!"

Gabriel turned to stare at his vessel, a brow raised at the horrified look on the man's face as his hand rested on the swell of his stomach.

"How was yours? I didn't think you'd want back in so soon."

Dylan just stared the archangel, stumbling back he fell on the couch with a thump. "Huh…turns out everyone's kinda…well…." he shrugged, his eyes locked on the pregnant woman in front of him. "…dead. - Car accident three years ago."

Gabriel lowered his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Dylan shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. - They probably wouldn't have wanted me back anyway."

"You know they forgave you Dylan."

"Whatever. - So, what the holy hell happened to you?"

Gabriel smirked and lowered himself down next to the man. "Isn't that rather obvious? Do we need to talk about the birds and the bees?"

"Hardy ha ha. - You know what I mean."

"Like I said, I had plans. This however wasn't a part of them."

Dylan stared at him intensely, his light brown brows knitting together. "Is this….Gabriel…" he drew the angel's name out. "Don't tell me you….Sam?"

The archangel dropped his gaze to his stomach, his fingers playing with the edge of the extra-large football jersey he'd been wearing since he'd become too big for all of Katherine's other clothes.

"Jeez man."

"Look, I just wanted to…"

"Get knocked up?" Dylan snapped.

"No. That wasn't the plan, I just wanted to spend some time with him before it all ends."

Dylan shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're insane."

"Clearly."

The pair fell silent for a few moments.

"So what does Kathy think."

It's Katherine!

Gabriel smirked at the woman's voice in his head. "She's about as freaked out as you."

Understatement.

"And what are you going to do? Are you dumping me?" Dylan asked in a hurt panic.

"What?" Gabriel frowned, turning to stare at him. "No. I mean, unless you want…."

"Hell no."

Gabriel nodded. "Good. Well, I'm going through with this. Then we can get back to business as usual. Katherine's going to raise Jelly Bean and we're going to do whatever we need to, to keep them safe."

"Meaning?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to end well for either of us. So if you want out, say so now."

Dylan didn't even hesitate. "Nope. I signed up for the long haul you know that. Besides, it's not like I have anything to go home to."

Gabriel sighed, throwing his arm around his true vessels shoulders.

**~CHIMES AT MIDNIGHT~**

"Okay, push!"

"I am fucking pushing!" Gabriel yelled back as Dylan knelt at his feet. Katherine's hair pasted to his sweat covered face and while pain meant nothing to him, he was fully aware of it.

"Alright, I can see the head."

Gabriel grunted as he clenched his teeth together and gripped hold of the bed sheets. Around him the room looked like it had been hit by a tornado, though the news report from the next room said freak earthquake. At least he'd put up the sigils before he'd gone into labour. He knew heaven would be on the lookout, but with luck they'd not find them.

He pushed hard, feeling the vessel stretch and tear. He silently apologized again to Katherine, promising that her body would be back to normal before he handed it over again.

The room shook as Gabriel let out a yell of frustration.

"The heads out. That's great. Okay. Almost done."

Gabriel panted, the strain on his grace and Katherine's body taking its toll. He dropped his head back against the pillow for a few moments.

"You can't stop Gabriel. Just breathe and push."

Lifting his head he fixed Dylan with a cool stare. "Remind me to trap Sam bloody Winchester into Teen Mom next time we see him!" Gabriel snapped. "We'll see how he likes _this_," he grunted, pushing on the last word.

"That's it. Keep going. Go. Go. Go….Oh my…"

"You might want to…_close your eyes_," Gabriel said just as the room filled with white light, then the sound of a baby's cry. Reaching down, Gabriel lifted the infant, pulling him close. Calming him. "It's alright, calm down Jelly Bean." As the child calmed the light faded. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Dylan opened his amber eyes and stared in amazement as Gabriel lay against the pillow cradling a small baby in his arms. He moved to the top of the bed and looked at the small bundle. "He doesn't look anything like you or Winchester."

Gabriel didn't speak, he just stared down at the boy. His heart racing. He loved Sam, he knew he did, or thought he knew what that meant. But looking into his son's face eclipsed the feelings he had for the young man.

"So what you going to call him?" Dylan asked, playing aimlessly with the tiny fingers. "He's going to have to have a normal name if he's going to live among humans."

Gabriel nodded. "Katherine can think of one for him. - But…he'll have an angel name. One only we know. Right there Jelly Bean. It's a special secret name. One that only you and I will know. - Well, and your mommy Katherine, and Uncle Dylan." He laughed.

"Should think so too. That was possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever experienced." Dylan cringed, glancing at the bloody sheets. "So what's it going to be?"

Gabriel looked at the sleeping child for a moment and took a breath. "Samandriel."

Dylan turned, raising a brow. "Really?"

The archangel turned trickster nodded, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Cause that's not obvious at all." Dylan laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I know not everyone is on board with the Samandriel being their love child thing, but well I'm sorry I think it's a fabulous idea and opens my mind up for more fun. Plus don't you think the actor looks a lot like Jared? So it is now and forever will be my head-canon.  
Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading.  
I hopefully will be back with another Unrequited Sabriel story at some point soon.  
Once again I'd like to say thank you and deep love to my wonderful beta and friend Saysesydo for all the wonderful help she's given me with this series.**


End file.
